


Get the Fuck Out of My Head!

by BlueMist7401



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But not really any smut, IronStrange, M/M, Sexual Tension, Some Swearing, Tony is in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist7401/pseuds/BlueMist7401
Summary: Tony Stark keeps having very peculiar about a certain sorcerer.





	Get the Fuck Out of My Head!

Tony was struggling to keep his eyes open.

He hasn’t slept for three days. He’s been trying to avoid going to bed and was spending too much time in his workshop. He told Pepper, Rhoney and even Happy that he is working on something very important but in truth he was trying to avoid because he didn’t want to dream about him…

He has been having very peculiar dreams lately and he finds them to be all exciting, confusing and scary all at the same time, and they all involve with a certain sorcerer…

At first, they started out normal like meeting and just causally talking to each other but then something weird happens. A weird tension between them started to grow stronger and stronger until things start to become… physical. 

Tony would usually wake up when it started to become physical with a shocked face but sometimes he would let the dreams go on a little longer and things become very… sexual. 

He doesn’t know why he keeps having these dreams. Ever since he met the sorcerer and after all the stuff they went through together he started to have these dreams, and they happen about every night. 

And Tony would admit that the sorcerer was a bit attractive but, in his dreams, he was smoking hot. However, Tony wouldn’t admit it to anyone about it to anyone. 

He also wouldn’t admit that he actually does enjoy some of his dreams with the sorcerer, even to himself. 

Tony felt his eyes trying to close but was determined to keep them opened. However, he was starting to become more and more desperate that he even considered taping them open despite that fact him knowing that would be a terrible idea. 

He kept working and working until he finally collapsed on the floor from complete exhausted. 

Tony was in an empty space where there was nothing in sight. He didn’t know where he was and he was in thought to figure out what had happened. 

“Tony, are you alright?” A familiar voice said.

Tony snapped out of his thought and turned around quickly to see Stephen Strange behind him.

“Strange?” Tony looked confused. “Why are you here? Unless…. oh, crap I must be dreaming again!” 

“Yeah, I guess you are,” Stephen said with a little chuckle. 

The sorcerer was quite far away from Tony in this place but he could hear him loud and clear. 

He begins to walk towards Tony and the playboy put his hand in front of him and took a step backwards in panic.

“Hey now, not again!” Tony yelled. “This is exactly why I’m trying to avoid sleeping in the first place!” 

Stephen stopped walking towards him. “What are you talking about?” 

“I don’t know!” Tony threw his arms in the air. “I don’t know what I am talking about!” 

“I just keep dreaming about you and me doing these weird… sexual stuff with you and I don’t know why and I just want it to stop!” 

Stephen just stared at Tony with a serious look, just waiting for Tony to be finished. 

“I mean, is this all just a sick joke that you sorcerers play?” 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “I would think you would know me better than that by now. Why would I play a trick on you like this? Don’t you think I would just as uncomfortable with this as you? And I hate to break to you but sorcerers don’t do anything like this, at least not any of ones that I know of.” 

“I… suppose,” Tony paused for a moment. “Then if you didn’t put a spell on me, or anything like that, then why I do I keep having these dreams?” 

Stephen just shrugged and a smirk played upon his lips. “I don’t know, maybe you just have a secret sexual desire for me.” 

“What?! Why would I have a sexual desire towards you?! Why would I be even attracted to mister-not-as-good-looking-as-me anyway? I don’t even like boys like that?”

Stephen smirked again and continued to walk towards Tony. “Are you so sure about that?” 

Tony paused and thought of some questionable moments he had with other guys not just with Strange. 

“No, no, no!” He shook his head, trying his best to deny it but he knows deep down what is to be true.

Stephen stopped again. “Look, if you want to stop having these sex dreams.” 

“They’re not sex dreams!” Tony snapped. 

“Okay, fine,” Stephen continued. “If you want these… dreams to stop why don’t you confront me about them and that will help at least a little bit.”

“What are you crazy?! Like you said that you, I mean the real you, would just as uncomfortable for him as it does for me and you want me to talk to him about it!” 

“Well, if you got a better idea then continue to enjoy your dreams with me,” Stephen winked at him. 

Tony flinched a little and paused for a moment and thought what he had said. Perhaps this Stephen was right that comforting the real Stephen about this isn’t a bad idea at all. Although, he didn’t like that this Stephen, the one he dreaming of right, seemed to be very wise. Maybe even more than the real Stephen. 

“I’ll… think about it.” He finally said. 

Stephen was now a few feet away and he took another step. 

“No, no, don’t you dare!” Tony started to panic again and backed away again. 

“Just let me be close to you.” Stephen said in a calm and collective voice. 

Before Tony could reply Stephen was already right in front of him now and he didn’t stop there. The sorcerer warped his arms around Tony and hold him close. Somehow Tony was becoming more relaxed and for some reason he was letting him doing it. He needed mind this even though he wasn’t much of a hugger. 

The hug felt very nice and Tony could have sworn that he also feels butterflies in his stomach. He felt very warm and fuzzy inside and hated to admit it but he actually likes this feeling. And suddenly all the fear and confusion he felt about not wanting Strange to be near him melted away. 

And then he felt Stephen slip his hands into his shirt but Tony didn’t resist. The thing was he was actually enjoying it now, despite of all of his denying of it. Stephen wasn’t even doing that much to him, he was just touching him and running his fingers through Tony’s back and chest. It was almost like Stephen knew that Tony wasn’t ready for such a commitment yet so Stephen is doing something a little small for now. 

When Tony realizes how much he was enjoying a little too much he was so surprised that he felt himself waking up from the shock. 

“Oh, and Tony,” Stephen said before he had completely awoken, “Try not to knock things out until you tried it.” 

Tony snapped his head up as he woken and he found himself in his bed. He figured that Rhoney had somehow carried him here without him noticing. Tony guessed that he was just that tired and he wondered what time it was. He didn’t even need to look over the clock to see that it was morning in the

had somehow carried him here without him noticing. Tony guessed that he was more tired than he thought and he wondered what time it was. He didn’t even need to look over the clock to see that it was morning in the windows. He remembers that he was working in his workshop since before midnight so he figures that he has been asleep for about over six hours. 

He wasn’t sure if he should go and talk to Strange about this but he finally decided to not go through with it. He still thinks talking about this to the real Stephen would be very uncomfortable for both of them. Tony thought maybe he should tell his close friends, like Pepper, Rhoney, Happy, or anyone for that matter, about his… dreams but he quickly thought it would be too uncomfortable for them too. 

It would make anyone feel a little bit uncomfortable. 

And so, it looks like he is on his own, which was fine. 

He thinks that he can handle his sudden weird attractions towards the sorcerer… or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and here will be a couple of more chapters for this Fanfic! If there's any grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
